1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to latch closures for sliding panels of windows and doors. More particularly, the invention relates to latches having handle-actuators that do not shift upon closing of the window or door, so that fingers are not pinched, but readily actuate to open the latch.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of latches for sliding windows and doors are known. To my knowledge the existing types of latches for sliders of the window or door type, do not achieve in a low cost construction the benefits of non-shifting of the latch actuator upon closing of the closure panel to the frame, nor do existing designs avoid pinching of fingers in the latch handle upon slamming closure.